Catastrophical Situations
by narjy x x x
Summary: One shotMaybe novel...Hermione likes things when she can explain, control and understand them...Malfoy, she can not do any of the above...anger insues...oh, and not to mention a certain...ailment of Malfoy's M for later language, slight content.
1. Intruders and uncomfortable dares

"I dare you." Ron looked at Hermione, horrified but stubborn to prove himself though what she was asking of him was…well…_not _what he had in mind. He pulled his hair nervously, bidding his time.

"Erm…Hermione, I-I don't think that is…a good idea ahh that is to say, she might erm...well kill me." Harry smirked under his hand and even Ginny had to put her fist in her mouth to stop a splutter of laughter escaping. Only Hermione looked resolved, her lips pressed into a thin, immovable line.

"You were the one that insisted upon playing such a ludicrous game Ronald, therefore _do it."_

"Ron, don't tell me you're…scared to do it, are you dear brother?" Ginny was sniggering, a little light-headed because of the Fire whisky but all-in-all in control. To her immense satisfaction, Ron protested that he was most definitely _not _scared. Making a huge show of smoothing his clothes and muttering obscenities, he swaggered to Padma Patel, false bravado dripping like acid from his form. Everyone in the common room that is Seamus, Luna, Lavender and the rest of the trio followed his movement, and the room suddenly became unnervingly silent, expectant. Padma looked up suspiciously at Ron who scratched the back of his head furiously before mumbling something incoherent.

"Ronald," Hermione's cool voice came from the corner, "I don't think she quite heard you." He looked nervous and Padma asked him what he wanted.

"I…" He cleared his throat and tried again. "I just wanted t-to say that…that you are very…pretty and I j-just want to…"He trailed off and turned his pleading eyes on Hermione who looked at him pointedly, eyebrows raised. His colouring going a darker shade of red by the second, he pulled his trousers down and muttered an 'egorgio', to which a certain body part inflated so much it knocked Padma off her chair and poked her hard in the ribs. Shrieking, she fled from the room, screaming that she'd 'get Ron for this'.

"Reducto" he muttered angrily, and walked back to the circle, hitting Harry hard on the head for laughing so hard.

"Oh for God's sake, get up Ginny it wasn't that funny." He grumbled to his sister, who happened to be rolling around on the floor, clutching her stomach and gasping for breath. Even Hermione allowed a triumphant expression to grace her features. Lavender gasped theatrically and Seamus grinned like an idiot, sidling close to Ron.

"You know Ron," He whispered silkily, "I wouldn't run away if you…poked that at me…" Ron's eyes widened considerably, and the little group of people, having heard the little exchange, burst into hysterical laughs again.

"Piss off, before I shove something a lot harder and a hell of a lot painful up your gay ass." He grabbed the Fire Whisky and downed a large mouthful, shaking his head violently as the fire all but burned his brain, before settling down to a pleasurable simmer.

"Alright everyone, settle down. Its Harry's t-"Hermione abruptly interrupted by a smooth, all-too-familiar drawl.

"Tut, tut, tut, The Goody Gryffindors seem to be breaking an awful lot of rules tonight, aren't they?" To her horror, Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson, along with Crabbe and Goyle stepped through the portrait, all in different degrees of smugness, though Malfoy's infuriating smirk was the most evident.

"Malfoy!" Hermione stood up, pointing an accusing finger his way, "You're not allowed here! Get out or I'll be forced to…" She trailed off as, in two short strides; he was in front of her, leaning in so that his hot breath brushed her ear.

"Fire whisky? Exploding Tonic? Arctic Scotch? I seem to think those drinks are…banned from the school, don't you?" With a horrified gasp, she realized he was right. What could she do? They could get into trouble! If Malfoy told…He pulled back and raised a pale eyebrow, all the while keeping in place that annoying arrogant curve of his lips.

"Why don't you join in, Malfoy? We'll even let your puppies join." Hermione snapped around and found that it was Ginny who had made the obscene suggestion. Still leaning against Harry, she looked fairly sane though _what_ she was thinking was a mystery. Harry and Ron turned to her with identical 'what?' at the same time as Hermione shouted 'no!' Ginny didn't even register what her friends were saying, but looked Malfoy square in the eye.

"Unless of course, you're scared that us lions will bite?" Horrified at the turn of events, Hermione whipped around and snapped at him.

"No! I will _not _allow it. No way! You'll probably poison us…or hurt us…or-or something!" Malfoy's broad grin did nothing to settle her fears, and in fact only made them worse, especially when he strolled over and sat square in the middle, with Blaise lowering himself also, along with Pansy who possessively draped an arm across his shoulders. Like the morons they were, Crabbe and Goyle hovered around until Malfoy snapped at them to sit down.

With a dejected sigh, Hermione went and sat next to a disgruntled Ron, watching wearily as the Slytherins made themselves comfortable.

"One question, Malfoy." It had been nagging at her brain since they arrived. Malfoy glanced up but said nothing, "How did you know we were…having a get-together and how did you get in?" He threw back his head and laughed, and she could not help but admire the smooth skin of his throat, the gentle ripple of his Adams apple.

"…and the fat Lady was so easily spelled. Stupid Hag! As for you're little ado, well we have our sources…" It took her a moment of scattered concentration to realize that Blaise, with his deep voice, was talking. She shook her head but when she chanced a glance at Malfoy, he had this..._look_ that made her think that he knew what she was thinking. Lowering her head, she waited for the blush that had ascended onto her cheeks to cool down before looking up again. Now, along with the Slytherins, a some-what large circle was made in the common room, with the new arrivals in the middle, and the atmosphere was tense to say the least. She had _told _Ron and Harry that it was a bad, _bad _idea to smuggle wizard's alcohol into the school and then have a night of ridicule but did they listen?

No. And she being the loyal friend couldn't let them do it or their own, or they'd have messed it up. Well, now looking over the room at the scowls that they were sporting, they had royally messed up.

"So, what exactly are you Gryffindorks doing?" Malfoy had stolen a pillow from Seamus and was currently languidly leaning on it, directing the question at Hermione.

"We…well…we've been…having a g-good time." She said haughtily, and did not wish to describe the Ron thing…or the horrifically embarrassing kiss that Ginny and Harry had to do…or the humiliating thing that Seamus had had to do with a _door knob._ The list just went on, but she did not, under any circumstance want the Slytherins using anything as ammo. With that thought another horrible realization came. Whatever happened tonight was bound to be spread around the school tomorrow.

"Right." She stood up suddenly and grabbed a piece of parchment from her bag.

"Bloody Hell Granger, we all knew you were a study freak but can you give it a rest already?" She ignored Pansy's insult and muttered a quick spell onto the parchment. When that was done, she presented it to the curious crowd.

"Touch it." Was all she said, to which followed uproar.

"For all we know, she could have spelled it!"

"Hermione, what is that?"

"Have you got anything to eat? I've missed dinner."

Quickly becoming exasperated, she shouted for everyone to quiet down, that she would explain but to no avail for the Slytherins had started arguing with Ron, and both Harry and Seamus backed him so sooner or later it was going to turn into a brawl.

"Hey! Shut up you great bumbling idiots!" It was Malfoy, and he said, in an entirely different tone:

"It's insurance…in case things get…interesting." He turned to her, "Isn't it? You don't want…anything scandalous getting around the school about your clean little self?" The infuriating _ass_. How was it that _he _out of all people got that? Sighing again, she turned to her friends.

"They could easily tell the whole school anything that happened here. It could ruin our reputations, not to mention get around to the teachers. Just touch the parchment and you are sealed."

"But-what if someone tells?" It came from Pansy, unsurprisingly, and she turned and answered her question, allowing a small smug smile to tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Well, if it is a girl, she'll be covered with pus-filled boils and bloat to about an added one half of her weight _and _will be vomit-coloured yellow. For the boys…I've made a special spell. Should they tell, they will wake up to find they have a fluffy bunny tail and ears…along with a shrunken, shriveled penis." This was met with awe, and she looked Malfoy in the eye, challenging him to disagree and walk out but he merely dipped his head, as if saying _point to you._

"I didn't know you were a masochist Granger. Mmm, you like pain? Kinky…" She flushed an obvious scarlet and snapped for him to touch the damn thing and get it over with. He was the first, touching the parchment with the tip of a pale, smooth finger. After that, everyone followed until no one was left. There were a few moments of awkwardness where nothing was said and done, when Ginny seemed to have enough, for she sighed loudly and put a theatrical finger to her lips.

"Well, now _that's _taken care of, can we get on with the game?" Hermione groaned, for she had jokingly made a suggestion a few days prior but the others found it perfect, so she had to make it.

"How do you play it?" Crabbe asked, and Hermione grudgingly explained.

"Each person passes the fire whisky around the circle, taking only a sip. To most people, it would taste of water but the random person chosen will taste the fire whisky and have a florescent arrow pointing on his or her head. Then, the bottle will spit out a piece of parchment, on which it has the allocated task. Before you say anything Malfoy, the spell I cast is unique because it is infinite." Goyle opened his mouth to ask a question but Hermione threw him a dirty look and carried on.

"That means that should anyone from the outside come in to play the game at any time; the spell will automatically include them. If you want to add some things to do, get a parchment from over there," She pointed to a stack of parchments near Neville's weird-looking plant, "And write it clearly and precisely. You can put it in that bottle of Fire whisky, _yes _the bigger one." It came as no surprise that Malfoy was the first to scribble some things onto the parchment, followed by Pansy and Blaise.

Hermione picked up the bottle and took a cautious sip, sighing in relief when she found it didn't taste of Fire whisky. This went on for some time until, Lavender took a sip and a huge, bright green arrow appeared at the top of her head, causing her to curse and take the paper but when she read it, Hermione noted that her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and she looked up, focusing her gaze on someone particular: Malfoy.

Hermione fumed at the satisfied look on his face and stood up, shaking with anger.

"What, _what did you do?!"_ She all but snarled, and he lazily met her stare.

"I did…a few modifications." His light hair fell into his eyes and all at once she didn't feel mad, but this…strange feeling gripped her and her eyes inadvertently went straight to his lips. Did they always pout in such a way? Was it her or was it suddenly extremely warm in the room? The odd feeling in her stomach intensified and her heart beat erratically.

Oh no.

_Oh hell no._

She-she had _wanted _him…_desired _him; arrogant, pompous, rude, annoying, infuriating _Malfoy._

"If you stare anymore, Granger, you'll make a considerable sized hole through my face and I don't want that to happen so-and this is probably very hard to do-but take your eyes away." His voice, husky suddenly, broke through her thoughts and when she understood the meaning, she jerked her head in a completely different direction.

"Shut up." She hissed, angrier with herself, and went to look at Lavender's dare.

'_Do whatever Draco Malfoy instructs.'_

"Draco! You-you-you...ARRRGHG!" He seemed unfazed by her tantrum, and silenced her with a look.

"I put my own spells so you can't change it back. Now stop acting like the child you are and except it." She stared, open mouthed that he managed to actually shut her up.

How _dare _he?

Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for the verbal war that was to follow when she caught Ginny's eye, who shook her head firmly and, with whatever dignity she could muster, she sat back next to Ron and proceeded to glare at Draco.

"Lavender, this is what you have to do: there is a dress that I have summoned just outside the portrait. You will put it on and then read the parchment that will come with it." With wide eyes, Lavender stood up and went to the portrait door, but stopped and turned again, a question on her lips.

"But where will I get changed?" When Draco looked pointedly at the portrait, she looked mortified.

"But-but someone might _see _me!" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"So?" Blaise sniggered and Pansy muttered something under her breath.

"You are a prick" Lavender spat, and marched out of the portrait but within moments, everyone in the Gryffindor common room heard her low shriek. All eyes turned to Draco who laughed easily, his eyes glued to the door, anticipating when she walked through.

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed, "What did you do?"

"Be patient" He smirked, and everyone looked to the door where a slight shuffling told them that Lavender was coming. All were holding their breath and when she walked through the threshold-red faced and embarrassed- there was a collective intake of breath.

Hermione felt mortified that she had to _witness _her: It was like something from a muggle porn movie: Her black stockings were like fine spiders and she wore this-this corset _thing_ but it was more like a flimsy piece of cloth than anything. Black lace just covered her breasts but also pushed them up so that should she make any sudden movements, they would spill out. Nothing covered her legs and a crimson thong of some sort was the only thing stopping her from being naked, though it left little to the imagination. On further inspection of the boys, Hermione had to let out a small laugh: Harry's eyes were huge and roaming around her body, his glasses crooked o his nose where he hadn't bothered to push it up while Ron was just plain hilarious, with drool coming down his mouth and a glazed expression on his face. He open and shut his mouth several times, and Hermione saw that sweat was starting to break out on his forehead. Her eyes turned to Draco and she was oddly relieved that he didn't look like he was fawning over her. That feeling worried her.

"Lavender. You've read what it said?" Nod, "Well then…do it…" Lavender was very pained and Hermione followed her as she walked towards Ron who, for the most part was too busy ogling her breasts to register anything else. She stopped directly in front of him and turned to glare at Draco again.

Swiftly, and to Hermione's utter disbelief, her dainty hand shot out and grasped the bulge on his pants. Ginny gasped and Harry gripped the side of the seat so tightly that his knuckles were turning white and his faint purple veins were visible. But it was Ron who surprised everyone: He let out a long, drawn out moan and fastened his hand over hers, moving it swiftly up and down. Lavender looked horrified but didn't pull her hand away and stared intently at his face, as if looking for something. Seeming to have found it, she yanked her hand out of his so fast she lost her balance and fell hard on her bottom but there was relief on her face. Getting up, she brushed herself off and took out the piece of parchment.

"_Grab Weasley's penis and have a little fun with it (I assume you know what I mean). Watch his face-when he is on the verge of orgasm, pull your hand away."_ This was met with a thick, smoldering silence on the Gryffindors' part and various sniggers and amused smiles from the Slytherins side. Lavender stomped back outside to change and Hermione had the chance to reflect: She had _never_ seen anything so intimate, so sexual, and it both repulsed and interested her. Her face was aflame like a house on fire, and she felt beyond incredulous, but it was fascinating to watch Ron's face change from being strained, to almost euphoric and then back to strain again. Hermione had read books on the sexual act, just to get educated but to see at least part of it herself was odd. Looking up, her gaze inadvertently collided with Draco's, and his eyes were a darker shade than before, with only a sliver of grey around his black irises. Involuntarily, she shivered and knew that he had seen it, for she saw the mischievous glint that entered his eyes. Crawling on his hands and knees, he came to be kneeling in front of her rigid form. Leaning so that his hard chest brushed hers and his scent-a peculiarly feminine scent mixed with his heady sweat hit her nostrils and drove her half mad.

"Don't worry, my little book worm, yours will come soon, and I _promise _you'll enjoy it." Her breath caught in her throat and she kept her face hidden with her hair because she didn't want him to see her. After a moment, he stood up and went back to where he was, for the warmth that emanated from him was gone. What the hell was happening to her? Her feelings are going haywire and she was having thoughts of _him?!_ Little virgin-never-had-a-boyfriend-Hermione was thinking of _him?!? _She must be crazy-finally going mad. Forcefully pushing any thoughts of the jackass from her mind, she focused on the now fully dressed Lavender, who, it was obvious, was avoiding Ron like the plague. The overall atmosphere in the room was different; it was like people were wearier, but excited too. One thing that Hermione would _not _tolerate was if this 'innocent' game turned into an orgy or something similar.

She looked over at Ron, who was once more red faced but he refused to touch himself even though he was evidently uncomfortable, but his gaze would often linger on Lavender. Hermione didn't mind, for she stopped the childish crush she had had on him back in fifth year, and they sorted it out and were friends ever since.

Harry started with the bottle, and it passed without much event. Next to her, Padma was squirmy but when she took a quick drink, nothing came up. Handing it to Hermione, whose mind was preoccupied, she took a long drink, only to spit it out when the drink burned her throat.

Fire whisky.

Almost after that thought came to mind, she looked up and saw the tell-tale green arrow glow above her head. She had secretly spelled the bottle to pick on anyone but her so how was it possible that it…?

It came to her then, like a brick to the head:

Malfoy.

Refusing to see the satisfaction on his stupid face, she drew the parchment out with shaking fingers. Opening it, she read the dreaded words:

"_Do whatever Draco Malfoy instructs."_ Slowly, her head looked up and saw his face. He was _bloody smirking at her! _She blew up and rounded on him.

"You did this on purpose!"

"No I didn't. The bottle chose you." He was calm, but there was a glint in his eyes she didn't like.

"You did this on purpose!" she repeated stubbornly but he was unfazed.

"Come here Granger." Did he think she was crazy? No _way _was she going to go anywhere near him with the things that he was doing to her thinking. Looking pleadingly at Harry and Ron, she found that none of them were even looking her way. Ron was slowly but surely edging towards Lavender and Harry was in the process of kissing Ginny.

"Harry!" She whispered frantically, but all he did was detach his lips long enough to mumble a "If you hurt her I'll rip out your tonsils." Before going back to kissing his current form of interest. When she didn't move from her spot, Draco sighed and came to stand in front of her, his form dwarfing her small frame. Tipping her chin with his finger, he smirked a little and kissed her.

Draco Malfoy _kissed _her.

_Draco Malfoy _kissed her.

Draco Malfoy kissed _her. _

By the time that thought entered her brain he was already running his tongue along her bottom lip, wanting to gain entrance. Well damn it all to Hell if she was going to open up to him. Who did he think he was? Just because he made her feel giddy and shaky didn't mean he could do what he wanted. If this was what he wanted her to do, then see how she cooperates…even if his lips did feel smooth and hot against her own…NO! Clamping her mouth shut, she stood rigidly. He was growing impatient, she could tell, but she wasn't going to-

-"Ow! Mmmpphp…" He had _bitten _her lip! What an arsehole! She tried to get out of his embrace but his hands held onto her waist hard, and he pulled her even closer so that no space separated them. His tongue was gently goading hers from its current unresponsive position but she didn't _know _what to do…should she tangle her own with his? Or maybe just poke it around a bit? This was getting ridiculous! And then, almost suddenly, he became aggressive. His tongue invaded her mouth, his body pushing her against the wall of the common room. She didn't know what to do with her arms so they wrapped clumsily around his neck, finding his hair soft, she ran her hands through it. This time, something else was building within her, and she felt angry that he was trying to dominate her. Without really knowing what she was doing, she lashed out with her tongue, pushing her mouth hard against his, moving it in time with his own. He pulled away, only to whisper huskily in her ear.

"_This _is the Hermione I know." She didn't even get to contemplate the fact that he had called her Hermione, for his mouth was back on hers. He was pushing her into the wall so hard the only way she had any hope of making herself comfortable was to wrap her legs around his waist. She felt out of control, lost, filled with desire. She wanted…she wanted…

…Holy Mary Mother of God.

What was she _doing?_ Clumsily, she turned her head away so that he couldn't kiss her but instead of getting off; he started showering her neck with kisses. She was going to drown…her eye lids fluttered shut of their own accord and she tilted her head back, letting out small sighs. Too low for anyone but her to hear, he growled into the base of her throat and bit down. She gasped at the sudden sensation of mingled pain and pleasure, biting down on her lip to stop a moan from escaping. His hands were grasping the bottom of her pyjama top, and he yanked them up, connecting skin with skin.

And like a bucket of sardines dumped on her head, Hermione was shoved back into reality. She drew her palms to his chest and pushed. When he didn't budge she practically hurt him, pinching his side. He yelped in pain and jumped back, cursing like a fisherman.

He looked at her with eyes that were filled with lust. Like a tiger stalking his prey, he slowly moved towards her and she nearly, _nearly _gave in to the look in his eyes: They were clearly predatory. His appearance was dishevelled, with his hair looking like it had been through a hurricane and his lips every bit as swollen as her own…but she _couldn't_ do it with him. There was just too much animosity between them. She couldn't hate him for seven years and in the space of one hour have civility between them, let alone getting intimate with him. Glaring, she ducked under his arm and muttered about going to bed. He called to her, and she shivered at the words.

"You won't be able to sleep now, my little book worm!"

Read and Review

This is a one shot, but I'm contemplating on turning it into a more substantial novel…what do you think?

Narjy x


	2. Dungeon activity and petty insults

It was the early hours of the morning, the sky painted a coral blue with a small sliver of crimson to indicate sunrise and this splash of red was what had awoken a certain Slytherin from his sleep who, after rubbing sleep from his eyes sat up, checked the clock on the side of his bed and flopped back down onto the soft covers. It was quarter to six, still much too early for him to wake, and instead he listened to the sound of birds chirping in the distance and his own low breathing. It was peaceful at a time like this, and he reveled in the tranquility that he felt, if only for a moment. Stretching, he yawned, sighed wistfully and stood up, lightly scratching the skin of his stomach. From a dark, wooden drawer, he collected a pair of plain black silk shorts and shuffled to the shower. Stepping in, he turned the water to boiling and lathered a small amount of Essence of Stitmayn into his hair. Stitmayn was well known for its aphrodisiac effect no the opposite sex, as well as increasing the pheromones in his body to make him smell near irresistible. Letting the water wash over his aching back for a little while longer, he turned it off and wrapped a towel around him. After the usual drying, he picked the correct robe to wear.

Finishing the last touches of his uniform, he sat back on the bed and checked the time: six thirty. He still had quite a while to go so he lay back down, his mind drifting to last night. A smirk formed on his lips as he remembered kissing Granger. She was so incredibly _easy_ to rile up. It was his constant source of amusement to get her angry and yesterday he just couldn't help it, the chance had presented itself and he had to take it. Not to mention she was not a bad kisser, yes a little aggressive but overall not bad. Touching his lips at the memory, he shook his head while letting a surprised laugh escape his lips. She was annoying, and a mudblood, and overall narcotic but amusing nonetheless.

A flutter of wings broke through his thoughts and he sat up, watching as a beautiful tawny owl swooped onto the ledge of his window. Cautiously, he opened it and let the creature inside, puzzled. It was his mother's owl, he could tell by the slight white markings on her left wing but usually she didn't write until the end of term or if there was something of great importance to inform him about.

"Alina, What are you doing here?" He whispered affectionately to the owl, which hooted softly and gave him a small loving nip on the arm. He reached out and took the letter from her grasped claws, noting the crest of the Malfoy family, sitting down wearily on his bed while eyeing the letter. Finally, curiosity got the better of him and he tore open the letter, his eyes growing wider by the second.

'_Dearest Draco,_

_Since you have passed the age of sixteen, I feel it is my duty to tell you something that will have an affect on your life. _

_If you remember, there are two types of Veela that I've told you about. The Stida, which is the pure Veela, as I am, and only allowed in females. Then, there is the Sletta, which occurs when a Stida and a normal wizard mate. Your father was a Sletta, and it ran rather strong in his genes. Now, what I didn't-couldn't tell you were that there is a third type. They are called Swayeed Veela. These are born as I'm sure you've now guessed, when there is a union between a Sletta and a Stida. _

_Swayeed are surprisingly common, dear, but they have a few catches that are only reserved for their kind. For one, the males are especially possessive and have an awful temper because of their strengthened animal instincts. Since you have inherited the possessiveness of both your father and I, you have to be doubly careful of your violence. Secondly, they are more fertile than normal Veela; therefore your sexual activity needs to be limited because even wizards contraception spells may not be enough to quell the Veela instinct to procreative. _

_And here, Draco my dear boy, I give you the final, most worrisome concept you must know: Swayeed Veelas have one mate for life. _

_That means that when you were born, a counterpart in the form of a female was born. Now, this may not have been such a catastrophe, if there wasn't something else: Once passed the age of seventeen, if, in a full cycle of a year, you have not found your mate, the Veela within you will take over and you will become something similar to a werewolf, cursed to roam the world in the natural Veela form._

_I am so sorry, I would never have imposed such a destiny upon you had I known, and I only found out of your future when a fortune-teller informed me that you would be thus. Please find it in your heart to forgive me, and write back as soon as possible, so that we may arrange the search for your mate. _

_One thing I can help you with is that your mate, upon coming into contact with you sexually, will have your mark somewhere on her body. That is to say, whatever is a representation of you in her eyes will appear on her skin. _

_Your sense of smell and sight will be vastly improved, and you will have moments of uncontrollable lust; This is the beast within you searching for your mate and you need to be careful when you are near a female, for you may make her pregnant, which is something that we do not need. _

_Write back as soon as possible my darling, and I've told Severus Snape about the issue at hand, and he is more than willing to help._

_I love you, _

_Mother.' _

For a full minute, his face was frozen on the letter, and he read it through several times before it had sunk in.

He was _Veela._

_Crap._

_---_

Hermione, try as she might, could not concentrate on Professor Binns, and had to several times stifle a yawn. One thing that Malfoy was correct about was that she _wouldn't _have been able to get to sleep, though it was for a different reason entirely: After she had retired to her borrowed room, for she couldn't return to her head quarters at the fairly late hour of 12, she could hear raucous laughter from below, followed by regular thumps which she took to be the sound of one of the Slytherins fighting with a Gryffindor. And if that wasn't enough for her disturbing night, Luna and Lavender had swaggered up to her room at around 3, thoroughly intoxicated and in an annoyingly giggly state, whispering loudly about all the ludicrous dares they had to do.

…"And the Goblins had, unsuccessfully, rebelled though it is unclear as to what they were protesting for. Wizards believe that it was merely for better social treatment, but there have been evidence of a monumental gathering of some sort…" Professor Binns' dolce set tone penetrated her scattered thoughts, and she sighed irritably before going back to rather futile attempts at making notes. On top of her headache, and exhaustion, she was nursing a smoldering rage directed at her because of the way she had conducted herself yesterday night:

Specifically kissing _Malfoy_.

Her quill snapped at her strong grip on it, and she practically snatched another from her bag, all the while cursing her incredible stupidity.

Was she utterly dense _Kissing Malfoy?_ Of all people...had she gone temporarily _mad?_ It was completely ridiculous, and now she just knew, _knew _that he had done that to rile her up, or use her, or simply for his own amusement and she had basically handed it to him on a platter! Where was her dignity and control? She scribbled on the parchment furiously, sadistically imagining the look on his face as she slowly wrung his neck. Another yawn was stifled and she put a hand over her mouth, trying, in vain, to hide her tiredness. Initially, when she had woken up from a fit full sleep, her head felt as though a Hippogriff had sat on it, and even after a hot, refreshing shower her mind had been confused and her eyes still half lidded.

"…Well, that's it for today, I would like the five inch assignment of Goblin Eradication by the Wizard Government in for next lesson. That is all." With a start, Hermione realized that people around her were packing up their things, and she put her quill and roll of parchment into her bag. Harry, she noted satisfied, didn't look good at all; with dark smudges under his eyes and an overall pale pallor she knew that he wasn't having a great time. Well good, he deserved it. Ron looked laughable, as usual; Hermione could see that his shirt was inside out and the collar half-up, along with his tattered robes. When they walked passed her, they offered a small, some what weary smile her way but she merely glared at them. She had come to the solid conclusion that, had they not planned such an evening to take place, she would never have kissed Malfoy and, although her consciousness was berating her twisted logic, she stuck to it.

It was by a miraculous stroke of luck that she hadn't seen Malfoy. Avoiding breakfast, she went instead to the library to look up on the properties of Dragon's Blood, just for something to do. Then, she had Magical History, and it was just Gryffindors so she had nothing to worry about though her lesson after lunch, Potions, was sure to make her nervous, for she had to share it with Slytherins.

The halls were filling up with pupils making their way to the lunch hall, and several times Hermione got wedged between two people and had to literally fight her way out. The throng of bodies ignored the Head Girl, much to her annoyance, and pushed and shoved their way through. There was a small alcove near a dusty-looking coat of arms and she dove for it, eager to get out of the crowd. She fit in comfortably, and it wasn't, to her delight, noticeable unless one came and poked their head directly behind the coat of arms or, as she had done, stares at it intently from an angle. Standing, she looked out, studying the pupils and waiting until they had dispersed but as she turned her head to look back towards the dungeons, her stomach gave a nauseous flip, and she shrunk further into the little space.

It was Malfoy, grey eyes imperious and the arrogant tilt of his chin obvious. He was walking with Blaise, whispering furiously and shaking his head violently. As they walked directly passed her hiding place, she caught a few words.

"…Yes, I'll go back to my Head room...mmhhhm.." And then he was striding away and any other piece of conversation was too hard for her to hear.

If he was going to their chambers, Hermione mused, she'd be able to go to lunch, as he wouldn't be there. For the first time that morning, she smiled fully and, checking that he was no longer there, she got out of the cramped space and all but skipped to lunch. The hall was alight with small banter and people heartily tucking into their much earned lunch, and she sat next to an animated Ginny who, for the most part, looked the best out of them; her skin was full of colour and, although there were also dark circles under her butterscotch eyes, she was alive. Taking a plate, Hermione ladled it with Yorkshire Pie, a piece of roast chicken and a strawberry pudding, hunger gnawing the insides of her stomach.

"Oh, Hermione!" It was Ginny, and Hermione quickly took a bite out of the steaming pie, sighing contently at the taste.

"Mmm?" It was rather muffled but she was starving, though she gave Ginny the courtesy of looking her way. She leaned in, a delighted smile on her lips and whispered loudly.

"You kissed Malfoy!" Hermione was in the process of chewing a rather large bite of pie, which she promptly started to choke on. Alarmed, she tried to swallow the piece but, having been lodged in her throat, she had no choice but to splutter pathetically and signal to a shocked Ginny for some pumpkin juice. When she gulped down a few mouthfuls, she coughed for good measure and wiped her mouth delicately with the back of her hand, before casting her full attention to her deranged friend.

"_He _kissed _me!_ And-and I couldn't do anything! He was-s-smothering me!"

"Oh pish posh! Don' for one second have me believe that you didn't enjoy it!" Pushing her plate violently from her, Hermione swiveled around and whispered venomously.

"He started it! And what was I meant to do? He was trying to belittle me so I had to do _something_."

"Hermione," Ginny said a pitying look in her eyes, "The war is over. Malfoy, to a certain extent, helped _us_. Will you just give this animosity between the two of you a _break?_" Hermione stood up, shaking with rage, and grabbed her bag from the floor.

"I don't _like Malfoy._ He is-"Ginny interrupted,

"Erm, Hermione, I think you-"She was cut off by Hermione, who was too angry with both herself and her friend to notice anything around her.

"…a rude, obnoxious, cocky, arrogant individual who I want nothing to do with!" There was a low clap behind her and she turned around, hissing a 'what?' before she saw who it was.

"Well, well, Granger. Now that you've made that assessment of me, I'd like to make my own of you." Malfoy walked up to her and she moved back only to have her back collide with the edge of the table. Wincing inwardly, she glared his way, arms crossed protectively around her, vaguely noting the silence that ascended on the hall.

"You are a self-righteous, annoying little _prude_ who has absolutely _no _idea about me." He put his head to the side, an ugly sneer on his face and put his lips against her ear, making her flinch at the contact.

"Not to mention," He continued silkily, though too low for anyone but her to hear, "You are exceptionally _lacking_ in the kissing department, not to mention your appearance too. Who knows? If you get lessons from Weasel or Potter, you _might _just prevent anything with a penis running a mile from you though I _highly _doubt that." He laughed maliciously and took a step back, raising a mocking eyebrow at her silence. For her part, Hermione was shaking with indignation, anger and hurt, though she would never admit the latter. She didn't think that she was able to form words, such was her acrimony, and instead, she dropped her bag and slapped him. The sharp sound resounded around the hall and she heard the scrap of chairs where Harry and Ron had stood up. The Slytherin table was in chaos, and she saw Pansy and Millicent gasp and stand, knocking their chairs from beneath them and walking towards Hermione, only to be held back by Blaise and Knott. Her temper was by no means abated and she stared boldly into Malfoy's eyes. They were livid, she could tell, and his face was a controlled passive but she could see a vein almost popping on his jaw. There was a red mark on his left cheek, a contrast to his pale tone and she was savagely pleased with herself, even though she knew that there was no getting away with it where Malfoy was concerned.

"Big mistake, _mudblood._ Big mistake." His voice, in contrast to his words, was soft, deceptively calm, and she flinched at the word that he had only just recently stopped calling her. Well, if he thought that the last word would be his, he didn't know her well enough. Squaring her shoulders, she replied in the same calm voice.

"Oh, I think the mistake was all yours, _ferret._" She felt Harry's hand on her shoulder but she brushed it off, never breaking eye contact with the ass in front of her. It seemed like an eternity before he broke the connection of their eyes, only to tip his head in a way, as if to say, _'So be it._' He turned and walked briskly from the hall, the arch of his back straight and proud. She released a breath she hadn't even known she was holding and sat down on a chair she was taken to by Harry. Ron was behind her, muttering angrily and the hall went back to a somewhat excited chatter.

"The _prick!_ I don't care if he helped us in the war…he's worse than Hippogriff dung…deserves to have his oily hair ripped clean off his head…bloody git…" For her part, Hermione was still furious and ignored Ginny's distressed voice and Harry's resolved 'he will never get near you'.

"Hermione, are you alright?" It was Ginny, and she brushed copper hair from her eyes as she went closer to her.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, but Ginny being Ginny, pursued the subject instead of dropping it.

"I mean, he was a real ass to you, and what he said was completely unjustified, even if you insulted him first…" Hermione took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she tried not to throttle her.

"Gin. I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"I. don't. want. To. talk. About. It." She grounded out and Ginny nodded tiredly and turned back to talk to Ron. Harry, who still had his arm around her, looked her in the eye, serious.

"You need to be careful." What was it with everyone suddenly weary of Malfoy?

"If I recall correctly, Harry," She said coldly, "It was _you _who were all too happy to let them play that idiotic game with us, and you did nothing but mumble something unintelligible when he wanted to-to kiss me. So don't you suddenly change heart and start to see what an evil person he is." He had the decency to look away, guilty, but when he looked back his green eyes were set.

"Yeah, sorry…it was just that since he did help, you know with the war, we assumed he would be o-ok, but we see now that he is the same git he was before and I'm just saying, be careful especially when you go back to your room, seeing as you have to share it with him." She froze, _literally froze_ at his words: It had only dawned on her that she would eventually have to go back to the head quarters and she couldn't avoid him then.

Damn him to the pits and back.

Rubbing her head, she tried to massage the on coming headache with her fingers and when that didn't work she gave up, setting them back onto her lap. She had, admittedly, gotten herself into quite a pickle, for she knew that Malfoy would never overlook the blatant embarrassment and added to that, the superiority complex he had…well, in short, she was in trouble. He would endeavor to humiliate her in just the same manner, though his version was no doubt going to be a lot more humiliating and spiteful. Some minute part of her was anticipating the next time they met; she wanted to hit him again, hurt him with her words as he had done to her, and sooner or later, the verbal war between them was going to commence.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the shrill sound of the bell going, signaling her next lesson. In a some what dreary mood, she set off to the dungeons, where she had potions, trying not to think about the fact that _he _will be there. Indeed, as she entered the rancid, cold pit where the dark form of Professor Snape was situated, she saw Malfoy had sat in the far end. He wasn't looking her way, thank Merlin, and she went to sit next to Ravenclaw girl, chocolate-coloured hair tied in a tight knot about her head. As it was seventh year, only a select few from each house was allowed to do potions and since neither Harry nor Ron had gotten sufficient grades in their OWLS, Professor Snape didn't even tell them to come back. Unfortunately, both Malfoy and Blaise, along with Millicent, had been picked whereas she was the only one from her house.

"Halt." It was Snape's voice that cut through the murmur of the class, and everyone, including Malfoy, stopped what they were doing and looked towards the imposing figure at the front of the class.

"There is absolutely no point getting comfortable, Miss Granger, as you will have allocated seats." Her face blushed crimson, anger boiling in her veins as almost everyone sniggered at her misfortune. She was well aware that Snape did not particularly like her, and knew at some moment he was going to use her as an example but even so, a righteous bubble of indignation rose within her. Standing up, she held her books as he read off where everyone was going to sit.

"Mr. Zabini, over there, by Mr. Malfoy, yes on that side…Granger, you can sit between Zabini and Malfoy…hurry up." Of all the rotten luck! Chancing a furtive glance their way, she was dismayed to find that Malfoy was grinning wolfishly, while Zabini remained stone-faced, though she could have sworn she saw his mouth twitch in an unwanted smile.

"Professor, Couldn't I possible sit somewhere else please?" She bit her lip and walked to where he was currently standing. When he heard her request, his thin lips turned upward in a cruel sneer.

"Miss Granger, answer me this: Is Potter a genius, who, beyond any doubt, will succeed in every aspect of his life?" She knew what he wanted her to answer, but she couldn't call Harry all the things he was implying. When he saw her indecision, he suddenly became snappy.

"No! Miss Granger, he is _not _a genius, therefore you can _not _move" And ten points for impudence. Now sit down before I give you a detention as well." Miserably she dragged her shoes to a small seat in between the two boys, keeping her face hidden by her mane of hair. She could inadvertently smell Malfoy, that same feminine scent, though there was something beneath that…something that was making her increasingly fidgety.

"Now, turn to page three hundred and seventy three in your text books. Since this is your first lesson you will be copying out of the text book until I am satisfied with your understanding, in silence. Begin." She took out her writing parchment and began to copy out the Three Hundred Uses for Unicorn Hair when she felt a light touch on her arm. Turning, she saw Malfoy holding a neatly folded note between his fingers, urging her with his eyes to read it. Dubiously, she snatched it from him and read his elegant, intimidating scrawl.

'_You know, you can't hide from me for ever. I will eventually be alone in a room with you, and then…'_ She turned it around but that's all it said. Angry all over again, she scribbled something back.

'_Threats are very unbecoming, Malfoy, and don't for one second believe that I'm, as you so eloquently put it,' hiding' from you. Now stop sending me these pathetic notes!' _Shoving it at him, she promptly went back to copying as Snape came dangerously close to them. From beside her, she heard Malfoy let out a small snort of disbelief and he wrote something back, sliding it in front of her face. Furious, she refused to read anymore and put it away into the pocket of her robes, ignoring his hiss of annoyance. Distractedly, she scratched at a spot on her back which, since that morning was itchy like someone had put flea powder in her bed. Sighing irritably, she went back to writing, trying to drive his addictive scent from her mind. Hermione heard a slight shift of chairs from her left but thought nothing of it until she felt a feather-light touch on the bottom of her thighs. She jumped about a foot in the air and all but shrieked and Snape, having eyes like an eagle, picked up on it immediately.

"Is there something the matter, Miss Granger? No? Or perhaps you've chosen today as the day to irk me." She tried to open her mouth to explain but was cut off.

"Unless there is a particular reason for why you are jumping about like a madwoman in my class? No? Then desist what you are doing this instant: another ten points for distracting the class." He laughed wryly, "My, my, aren't we a busy girl: twenty points deducted and it's not even half way through the class." Hermione sat rigidly in her chair, on the brink of tears. She was angry and frustrated and annoyed, and it did not help matters at all to hear Malfoy's poorly disguised snigger. It had been _his _hand she had felt. Looking back at her work, she proceeded to ignore him, that is, until she felt that hand on her thighs again. This time, she did not scream out but, instead turned and looked directly at him. His hand was inching its way slowly up her thighs and she refused to break eye contact. She couldn't reach under the table and take his hand away because it would be far too obvious so she had to sit there and will him to stop it. There was also this…this throbbing that she felt and she had to clench her legs together to stop it. His hands, soft now and barely touching her leg were slowly going underneath her robes. She saw his eyes, a dark and foreboding grey, and unconsciously, she bit hard on her bottom lip to stop from screaming at him-or moaning, she wasn't yet quite sure which would be more suitable. His hands were hovering above the belt of her skirt, the one she wore under all the robes, and decided that she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Stop it!" She hissed, alarmed that he wasn't going to listen to her, and was basically going to grope her under the table. His lips came up to form a mischievously crooked smile, and he deliberately placed his warm hand on the top of her thigh, giving it a soft, almost tantalizing squeeze. Her body was tense, and the throbbing was getting worse, but she had to stop it before she let him carry on. Not caring anymore if anyone saw what she was doing, she reached under the table and pushed his hand away. Malfoy, clearly amused, pushed her hand back and reached for her belt buckle. This time, she grabbed his hand and forcibly put it onto his lap, ignoring the soft, warm feeling of holding it. Hermione heard him chuckle lightly, though there was nothing warm about it, and he undid her belt buckle before she even had time to register that his hands were there again. On the brink of blind panic, she scraped her chair so that it was squashed next to Blaise who, after looking from her to Malfoy and back again, shook his head wryly and went back to writing. Hands shaking, she re-did her belt, making sure that it was tight rather than loose, and tried to get back to copying.

Five weary minutes went by with everyone scribbling on their parchment and, although she refused to look Malfoy's way, she knew that he must be getting up to something, for he couldn't have suddenly given up so easily. More alert, she carried on writing,.

When ten minutes when by without any insults or interruptions, she was worried. Malfoy, as he so proved rather regularly, was not one to give up but still she didn't even glance at him, for fear of provoking.

After twenty more grueling, worrying minutes, she was on the verge of a mental break down: Will he just _do_ something already? She was expecting him to simply jump out and touch her, or say something degrading but this calm Malfoy was grating her nerves. Finally, not being able to stand it any longer, she turned his way and hissed:

"Whatever you're planning, either do it or stop-stop creeping me out! What's your problem?!" He made a show of finishing what he was writing, yawning and then fixing his half lidded eyes on her.

"Granger; whatever made you think I was planning something? Getting a little paranoid, aren't we?" Smirking, he glanced over at Snape who, on cue demanded everyone to pack up, and get out, as well as to finish copying the allocated work.

"Out." He all but shouted, and Malfoy gave her an-all-too-innocent-smile and sauntered off with the waiting Blaise, leaving her to pack up her things, flustered that she hadn't even known the bell had gone, too engrossed in finding out Malfoy's hidden agenda.

_---_

**Well, there you have it, chapter two! Hope you enjoy reading it, I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**If you have any questions or such, please feel free to email me, my email address is in my profile,**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it was MUCH appreciated. Thanks again, READ AND REVIEW.**

**-narjy xxx**


End file.
